dimension_bendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Wonderland
Wonderland is a world featured in'' Dimension Benders. This is the first world Ryder & Mickey visit after departing from Main Street. It's based off the 1951 film ''Alice in Wonderland. World Design Wonderland is based off of the 1951 Disney film, Alice in Wonderland. ''The world itself is full of bizarre locations and secret triggers and items. When Ryder and Mickey first arrive to the world, they find themselves in the '''Rabbit Hole'. The Rabbit Hole is small and dim, with a few chests hidden in the shadows. The Rabbit Hole opens up to the Bizarre Room. The Bizarre room is a small room, (at normal size, anyway), with a fireplace, movable bed, table, chair, two cups of potion, and a small door at the end of the room. When the player drinks the "Drink Me" potion, he/she will shrink, opening up many more secrets found in the room. Outside the Bizarre Room is a stone path that leads into Tulgey Wood. There are many rooms that branch off of Tulgey Wood, including The Queen's Castle, and the Tea Party Garden. A small cottage can be seen in the Tea Party Garden, which if entered, is revealed to be an upsidown version of the Bizarre Room. The gate at the end of the room, when opened, leads to the top of The Queen's Castle, which is called the Hedge Maze. Dimension Benders the '''Wonderland '''script, click [[Script:Wonderland|here].] When Ryder & Mickey first arrive in Wonderland, they find themselves confused in the Rabbit Hole. Ryder sees a golden pocketwatch on the ground, and picks it up with curiousity. Just then, the White Rabbit bursts through a door that hadn't yet been seen, grabs the watch, and runs out, leaving the door open. Ryder suggests going after the White Rabbit, as he thinks the pocketwatch doesn't belong to him. Mickey objects, suggesting that the White Rabbit needed the watch. Ryder and Mickey move on into the Bizarre Room. When they arrive, Ryder notices the small door at the end of the room that neither of them are able to fit through. They are shocked when the Doornob suddenly yawns, revealing it's keyhole mouth. Mickey asks the Doornob how to get out of the room, and he tells them to drink the bottle of potion on the table. The two find the red bottle of potion and drink it, shrinking them down to a much smaller size. When they are done shrinking, the two are surrounded by a surprise attack of Thunders. Once they fight the swarm of enemies off, Pete enters the room, and looks around. Mickey and Ryder run and hide behind the fireplace so they can't be seen. Pete gets frustrated quickly, when he realizes there's no clear way out of the Bizarre Room. He looks down at the Doornob, who's asleep. Pete tries to wake him up, but alas, the Doornob is fast asleep. Pete grumbles and stomps around. Mickey and Ryder look at each other. The two decide to try and attack Pete, but when they run out to attack him, Pete sees them and laughs. He asks them how they got so small, but before he can answer, he sees the potions on the table. He drinks one, the red potion, and shrinks down to size. When he sees Ryder and Mickey, he sticks his tounge out at them, and bursts through the tiny door.